


Confession

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (also relatable), (relatable), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Confessions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, and logan can be dense, hope it's okay!, just pure fluff man, my first time writing for a sander sides ship, title may change if i ever think of something actually creative, virgil is a mess, what even are titles...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Virgil wants to confess to Logan. But unsurprisingly, he's really anxious about it.The events leading up to the over-due confession.





	Confession

Virgil knew he'd have to be the one to confess.  While Logan was the smartest of all of them, when it came to any sort of emotions, he was the most clueless.  Therefore, Virgil knew he'd have to do it.

Which meant that it would never happen.

 

It was two in the morning and Virgil, like usual, was awake.  He hated sleep.  Well, he loved the act of sleeping, but he hated the process of falling asleep.  The harder you try, the harder it is for you to fall asleep.  And with Virgil’s mind swarming with thoughts of today’s events, it was hard for him to relax.

After tossing and turning for an hour, Virgil gave up trying to sleep that night.  With his eyeshadow the other sides wouldn’t be able to notice his under eye circles anyway.

He got up and grabbed his hoodie to go downstairs to get water.  Maybe watch TV in the common room. He would just have to make sure the volume was low enough. Last time he accidently woke up Roman and had to sit through a lecture on how princes need their “beauty sleep.”

Virgil opened the door and rubbed his eyes as they started adjusting from looking at his phone to the darkness of the hallway. The hallway was much colder than his room and he was very glad he decided to grab his hoodie. It was eerily silent yet oddly peaceful with the single light source being a plug-in hall light Patton insisted on after they all tripped on the last stair in the dark.

He trudged down the dark stairway, counting the stairs in his head as to not misstep. He turned the corner and jumped back before realizing who the figure sitting at the table was.

It was Logan sitting in the dark with laptop just as the other sides had left him after dinner.

“Oh, Virgil. Hello. I didn’t expect to see you,” Logan said as he looked up at him. “Did I scare you?”

“Oh, uh, nah you didn’t,” Virgil lied in his husky sleepy voice.

“Dude, what time is it?” he asked as he rubbed his face in his hands.

“It is…” Logan’s eyes got wide. “Three o’ clock.”

“Have you really been down here working this whole time?” Virgil asked as he got his water.

“I have. Time just slipped away from me. I’m trying to get Thomas’s schedule worked out before his upcoming tour. And he keeps adding things to his to-do list and making me have to rework this and-“

“Hey, hey. Don’t get yourself worked up,” Virgil said as he sat in front of Logan at the table.

“You’re right.  Getting upset about it is pointless.  I should really just focus on getting this done.”

“Not tonight, you’re not,” Virgil said.  Virgil took a moment to look at Logan.  Through his glasses he could see how tired his eyes were and how disheveled his hair looked, as if he’s been run his fingers in it one too many times.  The true indicator was how his tie wasn’t straight.  Logan at his true self always made sure it was always in the correct position.  It being crooked like this showed Virgil how tired he really was.

“You’re clearly very tired, dude,” Virgil continued before Logan could interrupt.  But just as Logan was going to say something he yawned into his hand.

“But I may not have time tomorrow and-“

“Logan, you’ve worked hard and done all you can tonight.  You work better when you’re well rested, so you should sleep to get your peak performance tomorrow.  Besides, what’s gonna happen to Thomas if his logic is half asleep?” Virgil half-joked.  “Sleep on it and come back to it tomorrow.” Before he knew what he was doing Virgil reached out and put his hand on top of Logan’s and

Oh god.  Why did he do that. Should he jerk back?  Would that offend Logan?  What if Logan thinks it’s weird?  What if-

Virgil is snapped back to reality by Logan placing his other hand on top of Virgil’s.

“I suppose you’re right.  I don’t know what made me decide to stay up this late. Thank you, Virgil,” Logan said.

Virgil’s heart was beating so loudly he was scared Logan could hear it.  Logan closed his laptop and now they were sitting in near complete darkness (except for another plug-in light).  The only sounds were the sounds of the air conditioner and of their breathing.  Neither of them moved their hands as they just looked at each other. God, what Virgil would give to know what Logan was thinking right now.

“Well,” Logan said with a slight voice crack that made Virgil melt. “I guess we should go upstairs.”

“Yeah,” Virgil hummed. They looked at each other before Logan stirred, signifying he was about to get up.  Virgil followed and as they stood up, neither of them let go of the other’s hand.

Logan allowed himself be to led upstairs by Virgil as Virgil had a train of “don’t mess this up don’t mess this up don’t mess this up” going through his head.

Virgil let go of his hand only when they reached Logan’s bedroom.  They exchanged “goodnights” and Virgil left to go to his room.

As he laid in bed, he remembered what Logan’s hand felt like in his own and was able to fall asleep.

 

“Hey nerd, can you go get Virgil? Patton’s almost done cooking,” Roman asked as he walked into the common room.

“I’m at a very pivotal point in my book, Roman.  Can you go get him this time?” Logan replied without ever looking up from the murder-mystery in his hands.

“Oh, come on. You know he listens to you more than Patton or me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Roman quirked his eyebrow up.

“Seriously, specs?”

Logan finally looked up from his book.  Roman sighed amusedly and went to sit down next to Logan.

“You seriously haven’t noticed it?”

“Noticed what?”

Roman smiled and shook his head.

“Just go get good ol’ panic at the everywhere for us.”

 “Virgil, Patton’s almost got lunch ready,” Logan said as he knocked on the door.

“Y-yeah, okay,” was the response.  It was shaky, panicked.  Logan was immediately concerned.

“Virgil, are you alright?” Logan asked while leaning against the door to try and hear the response better.

“Y-yeah.  I-I’ll be fine.”

“Virgil, I’m coming in.”

He waited a couple of seconds and after hearing no complaints from Virgil he opened the door.

Virgil was sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed, with his head in his hands.  Virgil looked up from staring at the floor with tears in his eye.

“Logan,” Virgil sighed out, as if just saying the name made him feel a bit better.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” Logan asked as he went and knelt in front of the smaller side.

“N-nothing.  I guess I just started getting worried about the tour and everything Thomas has to do before and just,” Virgil said all in one breath.  He stopped and breathed deeply for a moment to collect himself. “I-I guess I just let my thought run too wild.”

Logan could see that Virgil’s hands were shaking.  Remembering what Virgil did a couple of nights before, Logan reached out and took Virgil’s hands in his. Virgil’s eyes widened slightly as he looked directly at Logan’s face.

“Virgil, remember. Look at me match my breathing. Breath in for four seconds.” Virgil, never taking his eyes off Logan’s own, took in a shaky breath as Logan did.

“Hold your breath for seven seconds.” Logan started rubbing his thumb on the back of Virgil’s hand.

“And breath out for eight seconds.”

Logan ran through the exercise with Virgil a couple more times until his breathing grew steady. Virgil smiled.

“Feeling better, Virgil?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Logan,” Virgil responded sheepishly.

“Are you ready to go downstairs with the others?”

“Yeah, I am. Let’s go.”

 

“ _At this point it’s just ridiculous_ ,” Virgil thought.  Logan had just gone upstairs but just a few seconds before they were leaned up against each other on the couch, Logan reading and Virgil watching cryptid videos on YouTube.

Virgil had hoped that Logan would’ve said something, but at this point Virgil’s given up on that thought.

“ _No one could love me_ ,” he thought as he went from sitting to lying down on the couch. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face.

“ _I’m just an annoying, needy jerk. Why would anyone wanna be with me?”_

Virgil took a shaky breath and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

“Virgil?”

Patton.

“Hey, come on kiddo.  Come to my room, I’ll make some tea and we can talk, okay?”

Virgil nodded and allowed Patton to help him up and take him to his room.

Virgil was sitting on Patton’s couch with his eyes closed and head against the wall.  He felt the cushion dip as Patton set next to him.

“Here’s some tea, kiddo.”

“Thanks,” Virgil murmured as he sat himself up.

“You want to talk about what’s troubling you?” Patton inquired. Virgil sipped his tea and nodded.  He could trust Patton with anything.

“I just, look don’t judge me okay?”

“Oh, Virgil, you know I’d never!”

“Okay, well, I think… I’m in love with Logan.”

Patton beamed.

“And I just, ugh. I just started thinking about how he’d never love me back.  I mean, I’m not worthy of love and even if I was, I don’t know if he’d ever be interested in a relationship,” Virgil said as his finger went around the rim of the mug.

“Hey now, you are absolutely worthy of love.  And if you say otherwise I will literally fight you.”

“Pat-“

“I will fight you.”

“…”

“Now listen, kiddo.  You are such a wonderful human being, you are more than deserving.  You care so much about others and put them before yourself.  Don’t ever think you aren’t worthy of someone caring about you back.”

Virgil was trying really hard not to cry at Patton’s words.

“Logan actually came to talk to me yesterday about you.”

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up.

 “Now he made me promise not to tell anyone, but I think this instance is okay. Kiddo, he was telling me how you made him feel something he didn’t understand. How you invade his thoughts and how you make him think irrationally sometimes.  I mean, if that doesn’t sound like love I don’t know what does.” Patton smiled.

Virgil’s heart was racing.  He didn’t know what to do with this information.  He never thought that this could happen to him.

“Hey, and Virgil? I love you, too.  After all, we’re best friends.”

Virgil couldn’t stop a couple of tears from leaking from his eyes after that. Virgil smiled and looked Patton in the eyes.

“I love you too, Pat.”

 

Virgil was pacing in his room.  Yesterday Patton said Logan loved him back.  Today was the day he confessed to Logan.

He knew Logan loved him back, so he should have nothing to worry about, right?

Despite that, different scenarios of rejection filled his head. But Virgil knew that it was now or never.

He ran through the breathing exercises a couple of times before going into Logan’s room.

“Oh, hello, Virgil. Can I help you with something?” Logan asked as he shut his laptop and walked over to greet him.

“Uh, yeah. Can we talk?”

“Absolutely. Do you want me to make tea or anything?”

“No. I’d rather just get right into this.”

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed a bit, but he nodded and led Virgil to the couch.

Virgil looked at his hands and took a shaky breath.

“Okay, um.  We’ve been really good friends for a while now, right?”

“Yes.”

“And um, being good friends means we care about each other a lot, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, yeah. So you’re a really good friend of mine and I care about you a lot.”

“You’re being redundant.”

“Okay, okay. When I say I care about you a lot, I mean _a lot_. Logan,” Virgil took a deep breath and looked Logan right in the eyes. “I love you.”

Logan’s eyes widened as he just stared at Virgil.  Virgil felt his hand shaking at the lack of response.

“I- I feel the same way Virgil. I mean, I love you, too,” Logan spluttered out. Virgil smiled, and then started laughing. He jolted forward and pulled Logan into a hug.  Logan was shocked for a second before returning it.

Virgil buried his head in the crook of Logan’s neck.  He smiled as he inhaled the scent of cologne and old paper.  Logan was rubbing circles in his back and he was in heaven.  He broke the hug to look back at Logan’s face.  He was smiling, too.

“Virgil, may I-… may I kiss you?”

Virgil’s heart jolted. He nodded a bit too eagerly. Logan leaned in and connected their lips together.

It was a bit awkward at first, but soon they both fell into a perfect rhythm and Virgil couldn’t help but smile a bit every few seconds, breaking it a bit each time.

When the pulled away Virgil hugged him again and returned to his spot resting against the crook of Logan’s neck.  He heard and felt Logan sigh happily.

“I love you so much, Logan,” Virgil whispered as he tried his best to hold Logan tighter.

“I love you too, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thanks so much for reading ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ This is my first time writing for a Sanders Sides ship so I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it maybe go check out the other Sander Sides work I wrote? Thank you all so much, have a good day!


End file.
